The Eyeliner, The Hair and The Girl
by Blinded By Sight
Summary: He started using eyeliner at the tender age of 13, the hair gel he gained a few months after. Both were just strokes of luck that shaped him to be the cocky person he was. The girl, he met as an 18-year old, and she definitely wasn't a stroke of luck. AU


AU Tahno

As a 13-year old, he always had that girlish-look about him. The boys in his class liked to tease him for it. They teased him about his curly hair, his slender figure. They never teased him about his eyes though. There was something about his eyes that made them shut up. Either it was because they always had that serious gleam about or they were just really pretty to be teased.

The girls though, they always seemed to flock around him. This was probably why most of the boys liked to tease him. The girls said that Tahno wasn't girly at all and that Tahno was just really slender and cute for a guy.

His older sister went home with a shopping bag one day. She had just sent him a brief glance and a short 'hi' before running upstairs to her room, clutching the bag tightly to her chest. Tahno was curious. What was in that bag? His curiosity winning over, he followed her upstairs and found that her bedroom door was ajar. He peeked inside and was surprised to see his sister sitting in front of her vanity, putting on some make-up.

His sister was always the boyish type and disliked having to look pretty so it came off as a great shock to Tahno that she was putting on make-up. He realized that what was in the bag was make-up, and lots of it.

Shrugging, Tahno abandoned the door and went to his room, dismissing her sudden need for make-up for a boy she likes.

Tahno's sister looked really pretty when she went to school the next day. The guys couldn't help stare at him and his sister as they arrived in front of the school. In class, all the boys could whisper about was how 'hot' his sister looked or how 'sexy' she looked in her new outfit. This irked Tahno to no end. It was his sister for god's sake!

Tahno found the eyeliner by the foot of her door when he got home that day. He didn't know what they were at first but when he read the label, he instantly knew. It was his sister's make-up. He was about to put it on her vanity in her room when he heard footsteps make their way upstairs so in his haste, he pocketed the object and ran out of her room. His sister wouldn't take it lightly if she found him in her room.

That night, Tahno always seemed to be staring at the eyeliner on his nightstand. He didn't know what it did so out of curiosity, he grabbed his laptop and looked it up on the internet.

The eyeliner was supposed to be used to outline your eyes. For what good that did, he didn't know.

His curiosity satisfied, he went to sleep.

In the morning, as he was getting ready for school, he found himself looking at the implement again. Shrugging, he grabbed the object and locked himself in his bathroom.

Everyone at school was staring at him today. The girls seemed to flock in larger groups around him and the boys seemed to be glowering at him.

No one mentioned his eyeliner though. No one even teased him. He didn't know why. He only realized when he went to the comfort room to take a piss.

His eyes looked more menacing than ever. They seemed to gleam with a ferocity he didn't know. If he gave you an emotionless stare, you would think he was glaring at you.

Smirking, he spent the day lavishing in the girls' attention and savoring the silence of the guys.

When he got home that day, his sister was already in her room. She probably didn't notice the missing eyeliner because when he passed her open door, she didn't even acknowledge him.

He didn't return the eyeliner after that. When the eyeliner ran out though, he had to go and buy some for himself. Thankfully, the store clerk assumed he was a girl because of his girlish features.

On the way out of the store though, the clerk offered him a free pack of self-styling hair gel for long hair. Thinking he could give it to his sister, he grabbed it and thanked the clerk.

When he got home, he knocked on the door of his sister's room but no one answered. It was locked too. He could only assume that his sister was knocked out on the bed or in the shower.

He decided to give the hair gel tomorrow and went to his room.

The hair gel glowered at him mockingly in the morning. His curiosity bested him again and he grabbed the pack and locked himself in his bathroom.

The girls were in larger groups now, always seemed to follow him wherever he went and they waited outside for him whenever he went to the loo.

The guys though, they didn't even glower at him and some of them even patted him on the back.

Confused, Tahno went to the comfort room and noticed that the way he randomly styled his hair seemed to suit him and his eyeliner. His hair, being curly, was always a bit long for a guy's hair, but he gathered the hair that was long and shaped it into bangs that seemed to complement him well.

Tahno adopted a cocky attitude afterwards but the girls found him to be even more attractive that way, up until he turned 18. There was this one girl.

He met her in his favorite noodle house in chinatown. He had his favorite girls of the week with him then along with his team members.

He recognized her from the paper, she was a rookie on the Fire Ferret's team and she was also this martial arts protegee, they were calling her the Avatar, a stupid name, he thought. Being on the paper though wasn't new to him, he'd been on it tons of times, seeing as he was team captain of the Wolfbats, a three-year champion in the same sport the Fire Ferret's were competing, all-out martial arts.

She was eating noodles with her fellow team member, but her eyes were always darting to him, as if challenging him to come closer.

Taking up her challenge, he stood up from his booth and sauntered over, his posse quickly following.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferret's. The saddest excuse for a team I've ever seen." The girl gave him a sneer as the other boy just ate his noodles in a submissive manner. "Tell me, how'd a couple amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament?"

He seemed to be directing his question to the girl. She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Especially you,Uhvatar." He deliberately made fun of her name by pronouncing it wrong.

"You know," he put his arm on the back of her chair and the other on the space in front of her, "if you'd like to see how a real pro does it, I could give you some private lessons."

Clearly miffed by his offer, the girl scoffed and much to his amusement, stood up and came face-to-face with him. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

His smirk growing wider, he answered, "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

She lifted up her hand as if poised to hit him but to his surprise, she brought it up to her lips and whistled, loudly.

Half of a second passed and suddenly, a huge white Labrador appeared by the window and gave a menacing roar that sounded suspiciously like a polar bear.

Caught off guard, Tahno fell over himself but was thankfully caught by his posse. His hair however, had not gotten the same luck.

Flipping his hair back into shape, he gave the girl a glare before sauntering off back to their booth.

He couldn't get the girl off his mind that night.

'Damn her. Damn her and her stupid dog! Damn it. I'm going to get you Uhvatar, just you wait. Korra, yeah, that's her name. I'm going to beat your sorry ass in the finals, Korra, you and your little rookie team.'


End file.
